Lips Are For Biting Here
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: A deleted scene from Iris requested by Reaper's Curse. The first time Sam and Gabriel sleep together. Includes rough-ish sex, crude language, top!agressive!Sam, bottom!Gabriel. Title is from "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good With Grenades.


**Author's Note:**

**Not my best, I am sorry. I've found that for some reason I can't quite write Sabriel smut like I can Destiel :/ Anyways, this is set between chapters 6 and 7 of Iris as requested by Reaper's Curse. I will try to practice and get better at writing smut for these two sometime, but right now I have a million other one-shots to write, so this is it for Sabriel for awhile except for Middle School Never Ends, which is definitely not smut.**

**Quote that prompted the fic:**

**"Wow, Sammy, twins! Ya must have screwed me harder than we thought, kiddo." -Gabriel from Chapter 16 of Iris**

**Playlist:**

**Straight To Video by MSI, Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades, I Like The Way by Darren Hayes, Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna.**

* * *

><p>Sam tore Gabriel's jacket and shirt from his shoulders brutally, explorative as he sucked one of the erect nipples into his mouth. Gabriel gasped and buried his fingers in Sam's thick locks, his legs feeling weak beneath him. Sam wound one arm around Gabriel's waist to hold him up. When he lightly grazed the angel's nipple with his teeth, Gabriel moaned and shot up in more ways than one, his spine ramrod straight and his body no longer in need of support.<p>

He reached down and unsnapped the brass button of Sam's jeans, feeling an erection pressing insistently against the denim. Sam crushed his lips against Gabriel's, wrapping his fingers in that soft, long hair. He backed his angel against the wall, Gabriel raking down the hunter's spine with his nails. They hadn't even gotten their clothes off yet and Gabriel was already writhing against his human, rubbing their aching cocks together. Sam loved the way he could make Gabriel come undone.

If anyone would later ask Gabriel what happened to his clothes, he would reply with "Clothes? What clothes?" By the time Sam was done ripping them off, they were strewn all over the motel room, not all of them still in one piece. The archangel made quick work of stripping his human, momentarily forgetting that he could snap his fingers and be rid of them. Then again, if someone asked him to form a coherent thought at this point, he would scoff and ask if they were crazy.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Sam panted as he pushed Gabriel onto the mattress.

The blond dropped his head back as Sam sucked a bruise onto the pale flesh there. "I'm an angel you idiot. I don't need the boring ass prep stages, K?"

"Good," Sam whispered, trailing his teeth along Gabriel's collarbone.

Gabriel wound his legs around Sam's waist, and the hunter pulled them up into a sitting position, their limbs wrapped around each other in erotic captivity. Sam attacked Gabriel's skin with his mouth, the angel surprised and excited that his human liked it rough. He wrapped both arms around Sam's neck and buried his face in that taut, muscled shoulder, moaning as their erections strained against each other.

Sam didn't need to be told, he ran his nails down Gabriel's spine before lifting him up, the archangel lustfully growling deep in his throat as he sank back down onto Sam. They clawed at each other's backs, a moan ripping its way out of Sam's throat at the tight heat surrounding him. He kept pushing, kept on until he was fully sheathed in his angel. And just when he thought nothing else in the world could feel better, Gabriel started moving.

He started with low, rhythmic thrusts against Sam, both of them grunting and moaning, trying to keep themselves from losing control. They both had a love and tolerance for rough sex, but both of the idiots were also trying not to hurt the other one. So Gabriel kept going slow, and Sam grabbed his angel's hips, digging his nails in and pushing Gabriel against him, growling at him to go faster.

Gabriel's pace picked up, and they senselessly rutted against each other like they'd seen Dean and Cas do earlier in the night. The archangel could endure the harsh treatment, took it with pleasure really. He loved seeing his gentle, caring Sam's wild side. The hunter was like an untamed animal in his arms, writhing and panting. Faring only slightly better than Sam's, Gabriel's self control was in a state of being severely tattered, but not quite irreparable. He suddenly put a hand on Sam's chest to still him.

"Sam…wait," he gasped.

"Give me one good reason."

Gabriel trailed his tongue down Sam's neck. "I don't want this to be over before it starts, Sammy. Let's make this last."

Sam affirmed the request by knocking Gabriel onto his back, pinning the archangel's wrists above his head. Gabriel's skin was sensitive, and Sam loved the way he shivered whenever he fixed his mouth to the pounding pulse point of Gabriel's neck. He nipped slightly, the angel shuddering and wrapping his legs around Sam's waist again.

Some messy, open mouthed kisses and mutual begging later, Sam was slowly pushing into Gabriel, panting with the effort of going slow. Gabriel moaned deep in his throat, the sound more resembling a growl. When he wasn't being adorable and candy obsessed, the angel was an _animal_. The noises he made, the way he threw his head back in pleasure, all of it drove Sam absolutely crazy.

Finally he was deep inside of the angel, and quite frankly not caring about Gabriel wanting it to last, started thrusting in and out. When Gabriel made a noise of encouragement, he pounded the angel harder, Gabriel's head getting thrown back against the mattress with every thrust. Sam braced his hand on the headboard for balance. He knew exactly when he hit Gabriel's prostate because the archangel arched off the bed against Sam, his head thrown back violently and his nails clawing painfully into Sam's back.

"Finish it," Gabriel begged in a weak, spent voice.

Sam was turned on beyond belief about how he had unraveled something so righteous, so powerful. A creature possessing the greatest powers of Heaven was a writhing mess beneath him. Sam got off on it, more than he really had a right to. He teasingly reached down and wrapped his hand around Gabriel's flushed, hard cock, stroking it slowly. Just as he wanted it to, it resulted in Gabriel begging even more. Sam drove into his angel again, rubbing the underside of Gabriel's dick with his thumb.

"You love it, don't you? Want me begging to be fucked like your whore?" Gabriel breathed.

Sam shivered in the best kind of way and continued with his desperate humping, Gabriel crying out in delicious pain. The angel's voice was worn out as he leaned close to Sam's ear and continued with the kind of talk that had the hunter's cock getting even harder inside of him. "Come on Sam, go ahead, make me your bitch. Make me _scream_. Make me beg for you to drive your dick into me until I can't see straight, I know you want to."

The human had been teetering precariously on the edge and was finally thrown over it, gripping the headboard for all it was worth as he was thrown into a painfully hard orgasm. The sight of Sam coming undone, along with the feel of his warmth filling him, sent Gabriel coming right behind him. He closed his eyes, his sweat wetted hair clinging to his face as they moaned and gasped their way through their climaxes.

Just when they thought the waves of bliss would never stop crashing over them, it was over. Exhausted and limp, Sam pulled out of Gabriel and collapsed next to him, resting a hand on his chest and trying to restore his breathing to some level of normality. Gabriel dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder tiredly.

"Sammy…you're a pain in the ass."

Sam snorted. "_Very_ funny," he said sarcastically.

"I thought so." A few minutes passed before Gabriel added, "So, up for round two?"

"If you can handle another one, short stack."

Gabriel straddled his hunter. "Bring it on, Sasquatch."


End file.
